Alternate Universes: Ancient Egypt, An ID Story
by ArrowOfFlames
Summary: After Trial 4, the team's inner demons get to take over for a bit. But do these Feudel Era demonesses have the skills to survive in Ancient Egypt? Find out in this new installmaent!


A/N: I felt a need to write a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic. Call me crazy.

English: "My inner demon's name is Nekonia…"

All other languages: "**And she is…"**

Thoughts: 'IN CONTROL OF OUR BODY! THE WORLD WILL DIE! WAH!'

Prologue

"SHIT!" I yelled out, landing on a very sharp, and now very ruined, tea table. The worst part, I realized that G-money's expensive, treasured, and now ruined, tea set was in pieces on the floor. 'I am soooo about to die.' I thought, seeing my grandma wearing a very pissed, very murderous, extremely scary look on her face. I cowered behind Dusk, Twilight, and Midnight, scared to death.

I would have died, no doubt of that, if Grandpa hadn't intervened. "Well girls, seems like you need a vacation!" 'No shit Sherlock.' I thought dryly, examining my tattered clothes. "Good thing we have one planned." He said.

"Really, is it in Jamaica?" I exclaimed.

"Well, actually, we are going to lock your minds in a mental reality, and let your inner demons take over your bodies. It's only a mental vacation, one which someone (cough, cough, Dawn, COUGH) should have been sent on a while ago." He said it as though it was an everyday thing.

"ARE YOU INSANE? MY I.D. WILL DESTROY THE WORLD!" I screeched.

"What's an I.D.?" Midnight asked.

"They are the annoying voices that randomly pop into your head with remarks that are commonly attributed to your own personality. Like Dawn's is probably sarcastic, weird, insane, and plans to destroy the… world. DON'T YOU DARE LET HER I.D. TAKE OVER! IT'LL KILL US ALL!" Dusk screamed.

"My point exactly. I hope you… have a 'yawn'… Plan B…'snore'…" I then fell asleep.

* * *

><p>§§§§ Nekonia's POV §§§§<p>

* * *

><p>I groggily looked up, a giant headache raging war with my brain. I suppose that was because I was technically a cat demon that died 500 years ago, and then revived, mentally, to guide a new demon. Being physically revived, in a body with only one mind, was new to me, though I only got my memories back when Dawn's mind left our body.<p>

I saw my sisters, Inuvian Mizu Lee, Hyoute Kaze Lee, and Kitsunala Kage Lee. Inuvian was Dusk's inner demon, and a dog demon like her. Hyoute was a leopard demon, Twilight's inner demon, who was a leopard demon, too. Kitsunala was a fox demon, Midnight's inner demon, also a fox demon. Odd how we were all sisters and ended up in the bodies of four girls who called themselves sisters. Suspiciously suspicious. 'Wait, that made no sense. Oh well.' BTW, I'm Nekonia Kasai Lee. I should be 17, meaning Inu is 16, and the twins are 15.

The reason we were all different kinds demons with different elemental powers, and all blood sisters is because Daddy was a shape-shifting demon, and Momma was and elemental demon. Unions like this meant that the kids, us, would have one solid type of demon, and one solid elemental power. Mine was fire, Inu's water, Kit be da darkness, and Hyte is a wind lady. Like that Kagura bitch who killed us in an ambush. I was happy to help Dawn obliterate her, and now I know why. Since, you know, didn't have my memories then, and kinda just got them back. Yeah…

"What up chicas! How have the last few centuries been for ya'?" I asked.

"Just the usual my sistar! Death and revival has done good to you!" Inu exclaimed.

"There is no time for casual greetings ladies." Said a familiar voice. I turned around to see our old friends Richard Ryuu and his mate Sharon Ryuu. We met them at an annual ball, since we ruled the Eastern lands and them the Northern lands, we got along pretty well. We agreed to help them, with what exactly we didn't know. Guess we do now.

"We are sending you back into Ancient Egypt. Have a fun portal transportation ride!" Sharon exclaimed.

"Wait, WHAT DID YO…" I started to shout, but got interrupted by a portal closing around me.

* * *

><p>AN: Inu, Kit, and Hyte are nicknames.


End file.
